The Missing Piece
by Mayumi Yuy
Summary: This is my first fic. It's a Gundam Wing/ Tenchi Muyo crossover. Heero visits the Musaki house and meets someone that will change his life. Pleez R&R!!!!!Thanx
1. Default Chapter Title

A.N. - No, I don't own Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo......though I wish I did. This takes  
place 3 years after Endless Waltz and starts off at one of Quatre's many mansions.  
  
  
Heero sat at his desk typing on his laptop. He was working on another report - the  
third one today. Suddenly, the door to Heero's study flew open and Duo appeared,  
leaning against the doorframe with his characteristic grin plastered on his face. "Hey  
Heero, the pizzas Quatre ordered are here! You better hurry up or there'll be none left!  
Duo called out. He walked over to Heero's desk and slammed the laptop shut. I hope  
you saved what you were working on!"  
"Omae o korosu Duo!" Heero said in a slightly angry tone.  
"Do I have to get the Maguanacs to come up here and cary you to the T.V. room?  
Come on!" Duo Whined.  
"Just leave me alone Duo."  
"Fine then..." Duo headed to the Maguanacs' part of the house. Everything was  
going according to the plan. In about half an hour, Heero would be on a plane to the  
Musaki shrine, supposedly a peaceful place in Japan. He really needs the vacation, Duo  
thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero heard the door to his study open again. When he looked up, he saw the 40  
Maguanacs with Duo standing in front of them. "You have a choice Heero: Come  
peacefully, or we'll have to use force," snickered Duo. Heero just grumbled. "Bring in  
the handcuffs!" Duo called. Before Heero knew what was happening, he was being lead  
down the hall, out of the mansion, and into a limo. In about 10 minutes, the limo stopped  
and Duo and the Maguanacs carried him onto a waiting plane. Once the Maguanacs had  
strapped Heero down into his seat, Duo said, "Have fun on your much needed vacation  
Heero. There will be a man named Tenchi Musaki to pick you up when you arrive. See  
you in 2 months!"  
"OMAE O KOROSU DUO!" Heero yelled at the quickly retreating figure. It was  
too late to do anything now - the plane had just shut it's door, and Heero was still  
strapped in his seat, handcuffs on. Maybe I do need a vacation...besides, it'll get me  
away from the guys for a while - I could use the quiet. Heero contemplated all the  
advantages of the trip - no Duo, no Relena, no reports, no fighting....on the whole, this  
was going to be a very enjoyable vacation.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Heero got off the plane, he saw a man about his age holding up a sign that read  
"Heero Yuy" in the worst handwriting he had ever seen. Heero walked over to the man.   
"I'm Heero Yuy," he said in his usual flat tone.  
"Hey there Heero, I'm Tenchi Musaki! Nice to meet you! I already have your  
bags! Oh...I almost forgot...I have the key to your handcuffs!" Tenchi uncuffed Heero  
and threw the handcuffs in a nearby trashcan. This guy is almost as bad as Duo Heero  
thought. "We'll take the train to town, then walk to the shrine - that's the only way to  
get there," said Tenchi. All of a sudden, Tenchi fell down with a shout. Maybe a little  
stupider. Heero couldn't supress the urge to chuckle at the antics of this man.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tenchi had said it was only a mile or two from town to the shrine. He had  
obviously been lying - Heero knew they had walked at least 5 miles already. Suddenly, the  
trees of the forest they had been walking through parted. Heero found himself surrounded  
by a peaceful paradise: in the clearing was a large, cear lake, a few scattered trees, and  
green feilds. Also in the clearing was a house with a small garden. then the peacefull  
silence was shattered.  
"RYOKO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
"Oh no," Tenchi moaned, "they're at it again."  
"Who's at what again?" questioned Heero.  
"NO WAY AYEKA! DON'T EVEN TRY TO BLAME IT ON ME!"  
"Hehe....I hope you don't mind...those two have loud arguments every day,"  
Tenchi said.  
"I'm guessing you mean Ryoko and Ayeka, whoever they are," Heero growled.   
He was loosing his patience.  
"Er..yes...I'll make introductions as soon as we get to the house," Tenchi  
hesetently stated. Suddenly the two men saw three women come running out of the  
house. The first was floating quickly across the field towards the spot where Heero and  
tenchi were standing, with the second chasing after her, and the third trailing behind,  
carrying a bunny-like thing. "Maybe I should tell you who they are now," Tenchi  
quivered.  
"Definately."  
"Well, the one in front is Ryoko, the one with the purple hair is Ayeka, and the one  
carrying the animal is Sesami. The animal is Ryo-oki."  
"Tenchi! Save me from this wicked woman!" cried Ryoko as she flung herself at  
him.  
"Tenchi!" called Ayeka, "She has insulted me again!"  
"No I didn't! you insulted me!"  
"Enough!" shouted Tenchi, "Can't you two see that we have a guest!"  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry."  
"Hi there, I'm Sesami!" the young girl smiled at Heero, "What's your name?"  
"I'm Heero Yuy," he smiled back at her. Heero didn't know why, but in the midst  
of all this chaos, he felt that he might actually have some fun.  
  
A.N. - I know that this isn't romance or anything yet, but it will be! Please tell me if I was  
OOC with anyone, what I could do to make it better, or wether I should continue this fic.  
Thanx! *(:o)  
  
~Ryoko Yuy~ 


	2. midnight encounter

A.N. - yay! i'm back with part two! sorry this was so late, but i got writer's block ...  
anyways ...no, i don't own Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo, but i wish i did....on with the  
fic!!!!!(by the way, this starts at dinner, the night Heero arrived at the Musaki shrine)  
oh...one last thing...thoughts will be in between two *.  
  
It had been a hectic day for Heero, and dinner was no different. He had met  
everyone in the Musaki household, been shown the room he would be sharing with  
Tenchi, and finally sat down to dinner with everyone. Kione was yelling at Mihoshi  
because the blonde had spilled tea on her. Ayeka was flirting with Tenchi. Ryoko was  
stuffing her face. *Reminds me of Duo...*. Sesami was trying to make sure  
everyone was happy. Washu had told everyone that she wouldn't be eating with them -  
she was working on another invention of some sort. Heero found that even though the  
girls were all crazy, he was starting to have fun for the first time in his life.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko lay on her bed unable to sleep. She thought about her life and Tenchi. Did  
she really love him? Was she in love with Tenchi because he was the one man who had  
shown kindness to her? And what was this feeling inside, now that there was another man  
in the house? *Ugh...I've got to get some sleep* she thought. Ryoko decided to go down  
to the kitchen to get some water...and some ice cream. *Maybe food will help me sleep*  
she contemplated.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero sat up after numerous attempts to block out the sound of Tenchi's snoring.   
He irritatedly grabbed his pillow and blanket. *Looks like I'll be sleeping on the couch* he  
thought to himself. He crept out of the room without waking Tenchi and made his way  
down the stairs. That was when he saw the light in the kitchen and heard the soft  
humming. Heero set the blanket and pillow on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He  
saw Ryoko standing at the counter with a glass of water and a heaping bowl of ice cream.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Heero.  
Ryoko jumped. "Geeze Heero! You could let a person know when you enter a  
room! For your information, I couldn't sleep. But then again, why are YOU down here?"  
"Tenchi snores too loud."  
"Oh," Ryoko felt her cheeks heating up. She wondered if she was blushing.   
*What's wrong with me? Why does he make me feel this way? I never felt this giddy  
around Tenchi!* "Well, I'm going back to bed," Ryoko muttered as she put her glass and  
bowl in the sink. She couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes follow her as she left the kitchen  
and went back to her room.  
*I wonder what her problem was*. Heero went to the couch, spread out  
his blanket, grabbed his pillow and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sitting in her room, Ryoko reflected on what had just happened. *Why am i acting  
like a little girl?! I've never had a problem talking to guys, so why can't I carry on a  
normal conversation with Heero? I've known him for less than a day yet...I'm so  
confused. I think I'm in love...*  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A.N. - I kno, it took me way too long to get this out and it's pretty short, but hey! i'm a student! i get  
homework! I got writer's block! ( I kno these aren't good excuses, but... o well, it's  
finished, isn't it?). I promise I'll be faster at getting the next part out. Please R&R! tell  
me if there's anyone OOC, etc. I really do try to fix my fics when people give me  
constructive criticism. Thanx!  
*(:o) Ryoko Yuy 


	3. The Red Dragon

A.N. - back wiht the third part!!!!! o joy. i kno...i'm late as usual...unfortunately, I have  
no excuses this time. Thoughts will be in between *s. So...ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
  
Ryoko got out of bed. It was 4 A.M. A sleepless night for the first time in her  
life. No bank robery had ever made her feel this uneasy. *I had to have fallen asleep at  
some time or other, right? Well then, maybe there is no Heero Yuy...That's it! I dreamed  
him up! Well, now I can rest easy - andget some food. Man! I'm famished!* she thought  
as she got dressed. She stepped out of her room and headed down the steps. That's when  
she saw Heero lying on the couch, still asleep. *Ok Ryoko, now you're seeing things* she  
thought to herself. Ryoko was really starting to worry now. *So I wasn't dreaming...I  
did have a sleepless night...I am in love with this man. What did I just say?! Am I...? I  
really have to stop talking to myself.* Ryoko then proceded into the kitchen where she  
ate a very large breakfast.  
when she was puting her dishes in the sink, Heero walked in. "It always seems we  
meet in the kitchen," Ryoko said, trying to make small talk. *What was that? I think I  
just made the dumbest statement of my life* she thought to herself afterwards.  
"Hn." was Heero's answer to her. *Such a crabby, quiet guy,* thought Ryoko  
*but isn't that what I like about him? How mysterious and secretive he is?*  
Just then Tenchi walked into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone!" he greeted.  
" 'Morning Tenchi!" Ryoko replied, as she did every day.  
"Ohayo," Heero responded in a flat tone.   
Tenchi went about getting breakfast for both himself and Heero. "I told Sesami I  
would cook today."  
*That spells trouble* thought Ryoko. *Poor Heero - he'd have to suffer one of  
Tenchi's burnt meals. "Well, Tenchi, why not take our guest out to dinner tonight? That  
way no one would have to cook tonight and Heero could experience the cuisine  
of....hmm...say, the Red Dragon? They've got great sushi! Do you like sushi Heero?"  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"Well then," said Tenchi, "it's settled! We'll go to the red dragon for dinner  
tonight! It is a formal restaurant, so I'll have to loan Heero a tux, but we'll be able to take  
the girls dancing out in the garden at the restaurant!"  
*Crap!* Ryoko screamed in her head. *Why did I say the Red Dragon?! I'm  
gonna be there with Heero and Tenchi.....this isn't good. And the worst part is the  
dancing that Tenchi mentioned! How do I get myself into these situations?!*  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero was walking into town with his host and hostesses. Washu had to keep  
swatting at him so he wouldn't tug at his tie. *I hate formal affairs. How did I end up  
going to one when I am supposed to be on vacation? Ah, yes. It was both Ryoko and  
Tenchi's fault. Oh well. I'll try to make the best of this evening.*  
"Heero!" Washu shouted at him for what must have been the fifteenth time.   
"Leave the poor tie alone, will ya? If it weren't a piece of silk, I'd swear that you were  
trying to kill the thing!"  
"Oh leave the poor guy alone Washu!" said Ryoko. "It's not his fault that he's  
stuck in a suit tonight." Heero looked up from his shoes, which he had been staring at  
since the group had left the Masaki house. Heero saw a vision of beauty in front of him -  
wait - it was just Ryoko, but he was still shoked. She was dressed in a deep green kimono  
with royal blue trim. *Wow, she's gorgeous...wait! What the hell is wrong with me?   
Why am I thinking about a woman? But she's beautiful...and she did save me from eating  
Tenchi's cooking, which didn't sound too appealing...*   
Heero's thoughts were interupted by Ayeka calling out "We're here! The Red  
Dragon!" The group went in the doors to the enchanting palace-turned-hotel-restaurant.   
The maitrede seated them at a tble on the balcony overlooking the gardens with their  
iluminated fountains. The stars gleamed down on the company as they ordered dinner.  
Ryoko and Ayeka soon excused themselves from the table claiming that they had  
to "freshen up their makeup."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko was really regretting asking Ayeka to come talk with her in the bathroom.   
*Well, who else do I have to talk to? Washu, who only loves science; Kyone, obsessed  
with her job; Mihoshi, the dumbest person alive; or Sesami, too young to understand  
love?* "Ayeka, you have to help me. I'm in love, but I don't think that the man I love is  
in love with me and..."  
"Calm down!" Ayeka cried. "So you are in love! AND WITH MY TENCHI  
AREN'T YOU!!!!!"  
"NO!!!!! Listen to me, I'm in love with Heero!"  
"You're in love with...."  
"Yes, I'm in love with Heero."  
"Well, that's a surprise - and a relief. So what's wrong with that?" questioned  
Ayeka.  
"I don't think he loves me - he hardly takes notice when I enter the room," Ryoko  
said, her face towards the ground.  
"Well, we'll just have to change that!" snickered Ayeka.  
  
  
A.N. - so, what do y'all think so far? comments pleez! just no flames, ok? tell me wut i'm  
doin wrong & how i can fix it.....i promise i'll try and have the next chapter out faster.  
~Ryoko Yuy~ *(:o) 


	4. dance of fate

A.N. - Hey! back again with the 4th part! sorry it took so long...i'm getting  
lazier...anyways......no, i don't own gundam wing or tenchi muyo..... :( but, on with the  
fic!!!!!  
  
  
  
Diner went on sucessfully after Ryoko and Ayeka returned. Everyone made small  
talk around their mouthfulls of sushi. The waiter cleared the table and Tenchi had paid the  
bill.  
With a mischevious look in her eyes Ayeka exclaimed, "Let's all go down into the  
gardens for dancing! Since there are only two men, we'll just have to take turns!" The  
group made their way from the balcony down into the garden where the dance floor was.   
"Of course I will have the first dance with Tenchi! Hmm...Ryoko! Why don't you take the  
first dance with Heero!" Ryoko realized that she, Heero, Tenchi, and Ayeka were the  
only people left standing in the garden. Somehow in the short amount of time that the  
group had been there, Kione, Sesami, Mihoshi, and Washu had left. Ayeka and Tenchi  
were already waltzing around the dance floor.  
Heero offered his hand to Ryoko *what the hell am i doing? oh well...* "Would  
you care to dance?"  
"Sure," Ryoko responded, her cheeks turning a rosy color. Heero proceeded to  
walk Ryoko onto the dance floor without ripping off her arm. The two started dancing to  
a soft, slow song. The couple became lost in their thoughts as they floated around the  
floor. *It feels so right to be in his arms* thought Ryoko, *I want to stay here forever*.  
*Why am I not running away or threatening her life?* Heero contemplated. This  
was the first - no, second - time he had danced with anyone. The first time was with  
Relena at the St. Gabriel's school dance. *This time I'm not dancing because someone  
else wanted me to dance...this time it was ME who did the asking. I'm starting to have  
feelings, and i think I like it...* The pair's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden streak of  
lightning across the sky followed shortly after by a crash of thunder. Then the rain came  
pouring down from the sky.   
Heero grabbed Ryoko's hand and they ran to the saftey of the Red Dragon's main  
building. Tenchi and Ayeka could be seen just ahead of them. The group of four, soaked  
and shivering, called for a cab to take them home.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
When they arrived, Ryoko and Ayeka immediately went into the steam bath where  
the other girls had been since they had gotten back earlier. Everyone was dying to know  
what happened after they had left, so Ayeka told the tale.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, Heero, I've been told by sources that shall remain nameless that Ryoko likes  
you," Tenchi said in one of those sing-song, i-wanna-kno-every-little-detail voices. "Do  
you feel the same way?"  
"Hn," was all that Heero would respond. He was still lost in the memory of the  
dance.  
"So, Heero, it's love, isn't it? That was a 'yes' right? You've got that look in your  
eyes - staring of into space without seeing any definite thing - so, are you gonna tell her?  
Are you gonna ask her out?" Tenchi prodded.  
Heero kept staring at nothing, a glazed look in his eyes. "Maybe. I don't really  
know, but maybe..."  
  
  
ooooo......what's gonna happen next? I have no clue. I am really sorry that this part took  
so long and that it was so short. give me suggestions of wut i should do with the story - i  
could use a few ideas. as always, R&R pleez! and no flames, ok?  
Thanx,  
~Ryoko Yuy~  
*(:o)  



	5. bluberry muffins & lilac lipstick

Disclaimer: i do not own gundam wing or tenchi muyo  
A.N. - my only excuse that this part is late is....hmm.....the carpet.....that will do.....  
anyways.....sorry it took so long. by the way, in this chapter, i have attempted to respond  
to a challenge that PassionTrend posted...anyways....this starts off the morning after the  
last part ended.  
"..." = speaking  
*...* = thoughts  
  
  
  
Ryoko walked down to the kitchen where she could smell something delicious  
cooking. As she passed into the kitchen, Ryoko saw Sesami take up her pot and spoon to  
use as a drum to call everyone to breakfast. "Wake up everyone!" called the little  
blue-haired girl. "I've got fresh-from-the-oven blueberry muffins and a special blend of  
chocolate mint coffee!"  
Groans could be heard across the house as people dragged themselves out of bed.   
"Well, Ryoko, you're up early for once," Ayeka said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"What's wrong? Couldn't sleep? Too busy thinking about other things? Men?"  
Ryoko's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. She still couldn't believe she had  
danced with Heero last night. It seemed like a dream.  
"I'm right, aren't I?" snickered Ayeka. "It's a man. Or, to be more specific, it's  
Heero Yuy. Do you want to know how I can tell? Look in the mirror. Your cheeks have  
the hue of a cherry red Corvette."  
*Is it that obvious?* Ryoko thought. Just then, Tenchi walked in the room,  
followed closely by Heero. Heero looked as if nothing had happened between the two of  
them, greeting her wiht his usual good morning, as he did everyone else. Heero's face  
was the usual stone mask, not event a hint of a smile.  
"So, Heero," said Ayeka, "I hear that someone in this house likes you, though, I'm  
not sure if likes is the appropriate word...hmm, maybe loves is better...yes, loves you."   
Ryoko would have beat the crap out of Ayeka right then and there, but Heero was there,  
and that would have made it clear that she was the one who loved him. "Do you feel the  
same way about anyone here, Heero?"  
"Hn." he responded.  
"Is that a yes or a no?" proded Ayeka. "If I don't get a clear response, then I will  
assume that it was a yes."  
Heero turned his eyes to the ground. Amazingly, a hint of pink was creeping into  
his cheeks.  
"Will you stop badgering Heero?" asked Sesami. "Let's just eat breakfast!"   
Breakfast continued without any more accusations of the pair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko walked into Ayeka's room after breakfast. "I ought to slap you," She said.  
"Why?" questioned Ayeka in the most innocent voice she could. "I got him to  
admit that he has feelings for you. He knew I was refering to you. Here, try some of this  
- it may make you look more appealing." Ayeka tossed Ryoko a small silver cylinder.  
"Lovely Lilac lipstic," Ryoko read from the lable on the object. "Ayeka, why  
would I ever -"  
"Duh," retorted Ayeka. "Men like it."  
"Whatever. If Heero truly cares for me, it won't matter to him wether or not i  
wear lipstick. Besides, I doubt he'd aprove of LILAC lipstic. Really, Ayeka, I would  
have expected you of all people to have better taste."  
"Well, at least take these," said Ayeka, handing Ryoko a string of white beads.   
"They're pearls, if you didn't know. Promise me that the next time we go out to a fancy  
restaurant while Heero's still here you will wear them. Or better yet, When HE takes you  
out to a fancy restaurant..."  
*Why do I ever listen to or confide in you Ayeka?* Ryoko thought with a chuckle.  
Ryoko left the room with the pearls in her hand while Ayeka continued her little  
speech. The lilac lipstic was in her pocket.  
  
  
A.N. - ok...now i need ur help readers - i need some suggestions on how heero should ask  
ryoko out...i'm stuck. if u give me suggestions, i might use them, & if i use them, i will  
give u credit. another short chapter, i kno, but i have finals to study for! i promise to write  
more as soon as school gets out. as always R&R pleez!!!!!  
  
~Ryoko Yuy~ *(:o) 


	6. kisses and shopping

A.M. - another chapter that i had hoped to get out earlier... this chapter starts   
a few days after the last one ended.  
  
  
Tenchi and Heero sat on the dock at the lake outside of the Musaki   
household.  
"I need your help," Heero said to Tenchi.  
"My help?" Tenchi questioned, almost falling into the lake from surprise.  
Heero wasn't the tyoe of guy who would ask for help. "What for?"  
"How would you ask someone out?"  
"Well, first I'd buy them a dozen roses," Tenchi mused. "And a box of   
chocolate with a bright red ribbon around it. Then I'd go to the girl, give her the   
gifts, get down on one knee and say, 'my dearest lady -"  
"I'm not proposing to her for goodness sake! I'm just gonna ask Ryoko out -"  
"You're gonna ask Ryoko out?! I knew you liked her but i didn't think -"  
"Kuso." * I never should have asked for his help. Now the baka's never gonna  
stop teasing me about it.* thought Heero.  
"Well," said Tenchi, "in that case ditch the flowers but keep the chocolate.  
Hmm... just say 'Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?' I'll set everything  
up. All you have to do is ask her out. Not to hard for you, is it?"  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko sat by the mirror in her room. *Friggin lipstick. How does Ayeka put  
this stuff on so neatly?*  
A knock at her door interrupted Ryoko's thoughts. Ryoko opened the door to find  
Heero standing there. "H..hi...Heero...what can I do for you?" *Crap! Why'd he have  
to come here now? I've probably got that violet lipstick all over my face!*  
"Umm...I was..er..wondering..." *Why am I stalling?! I never stall!* Heero  
mentally smacked himself. "Wouldyouliketogoouttodinnerwithme?" *That sounded like shit.  
She probably doesn't want to go out with me now. Heck, she probably didn't even hear  
what I said.*  
Ryoko suddenly felt lightheadded. *Did I hear correctly? Did Heero just ask me  
out?! He did! What do I say? Yes? Sure? I'd love to? I'm acting like a starstruck  
schoolgirl!* "umm...ok?" * Now I sound like a friggin idiot!"  
Heero just stared at Ryoko. He couldn't believe she said yes. They were both in  
a state of shock.  
"What time?" Ryoko asked, breaking the silence.  
"Seven," Heero replied.  
"Seven," Ryoko echoed.  
Heero leaned in and gave Ryoko a quick kiss before running down the hall to  
Tenchi's room. *What am I doing?* Heero thought. *I don't know, but I like it...*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ayeka opened the door to her room revealing Ryoko, a lopsided grin plastered on her  
face and stars in her eyes.  
"Ayeka, what do you wear on a dinner date? I have one tonight at seven..."  
"Well then Ryoko, I suggest we go shopping for a new dress," Ayeka said. "So Heero  
finally got up the nerve to ask you out?"  
"Yup!" Ryoko responded.  
"I knew he would. Now let's go shopping! We'll bring Mihoshi along too. Dispite  
her clumsiness and stupidity about most things, she has a great sense of fassion."  
"Are you sure Ayeka?" Ryoko worriedly asked.  
"Of course I am!" Ayeka haughtily responded.  
"Okay then -"  
"Did I hear someone say shopping?" A head peered around the door.  
"Yes, Mihoshi," said Ayeka. "She's got a 6th sense for this type of stuff," she then  
whispered to Ryoko.  
"Yay! Shopping!" squealed Mihoshi.  
Groans were heard from both Ryoko and Ayeka. "Maybe we shouldn't bring her along."  
"Too late now Ayeka." 


	7. blue princess

A.N. - no, i dont own the characters. i finally got a new chapter up! it's been a while, but  
i've been getting lots of ideas for stories. without further ado...  
  
After hours of shopping, lunch, and accesorizing, Ryoko had found the perfect  
outfit. She, Ayeka, and Mihoshi crashed on the couch in the living room of the Musaki  
house. Mihoshi immediately fell asleep while Ayeka and Ryoko continued to chat.  
"Well, Ayeka, you were right. Mihoshi has an eye for fashion."  
"Told ya so."  
Mihoshi had, as Ayeka predicted, found the perfect outfit for the dinner date. The  
dress was a form-fitting black kimono with a crimson sash and trimming. Mihoshi had  
also picked out a silver cartouche necklace and two slim silver link bracelets, one for each  
wrist.  
Ayeka was put in charge of makeup. *Whatever she got is fine with me,* thought  
Ryoko. *Ayeka is the makeup genius...*  
Just then Tenchi ran down the stairs. "Well, there you three are! I was looking all  
over for you! Ryoko, you're gonna meet Heero at the Aoi Hime at 8:30 tonight. I've  
hired a limo to take you there."  
Both Ayeka's and Ryoko's jaws dropped. The Aoi Hime was the most respectable  
restaurant in the region. To be able to get reservations there was next to impossible. The  
Aoi Hime made the Red Dragon seem like a fast-food place.  
"How the heck did you get reservations there?!" Ayeka exclaimed in shock.  
"Heh...I've got connections," smirked Tenchi.  
"A limo...a limo...," Ryoko babbled.  
"Well, ya. You expected to go to the Aoi Hime in any other car?"  
"Uh...excuse us Tenchi," said Ayeka. "I have to help Ryoko get ready in...2  
hours!" Both girls sprinted up the stairs with their purchases leaving Tenchi staring at a  
snoring Mihoshi.  
~~~~~  
2 hours later...  
Ryoko sat in the limo, shaking. *What if I say something wrong? What if I spill  
something? What if...* The door of the limo opened and the driver offered his hand to  
Ryoko.  
"Thank you."  
"But of course."  
Ryoko walked up the stairs to the doors of the Aoi Hime. *It looks like a palace,  
not a restaurant.* Two doormen held open the gold plated doors as Ryoko entered.   
"Pardon me, but may I ask if a Mr. Yuy has arrived?" she asked the head waiter/ seater.  
"Yes madam, he has arrived. May I assume that you are his date for the evening?"  
"Yes," Ryoko replied. It seemed so strange to be someone's date...to be Heero's  
date.  
The head waiter led Ryoko to a table near the windows, adorned with a vase  
containing 2 red roses and a small candle. Sitting at the table, deep in thought (or was he  
twiddling his fingers?) was Heero Yuy. Ryoko could barely stifle a giggle as she looked at  
him. The tux Heero was wearing looked as if it could have swallowed the man up.  
Heero looked up when the head waiter announced Ryoko's presence and seated  
her. He took note of her stifled laughter. *Never borrow a tux of Tenchi's again.*   
"Good evening."  
"Same to you," Ryoko replied.  
Just then the waiter walked up. "May I bring drinks for you both?" he asked.  
"I'll have a virgin margarita," Heero stiffly replied. He refused to let his  
nervousness show.  
"And the lady?"  
"The same please."  
The waiter then left the silent couple alone. They both just sat, fidgeting, looking  
at anything but each other.  
Finally Ryoko couldn't take the silence anymore. "Why did you ask me to  
dinner?"  
"I...I..." *How does she do this to me?!* "I...think you're intriguing." *Well, not  
exactly what I'd planned* thought Heero.  
"Is that good or bad?" Ryoko asked.  
"Good."  
"Well, I find you intriguing too."  
"Hn."  
"Is that your response to almost everything?"  
"No."  
"Can you say more than two words at the same time?"  
"Yes."  
The waiter chose this moment to reappear with drinks. "Are you ready to order?   
Or shall I give the lovely couple some more time?"  
"We're ready," Heero stated.  
"But-" Ryoko's protest of not having the chance to look at the menu were cut  
short.  
"We shall both have the filet mignon." With that the waiter walked away.  
"Why didn't you let me order for myself?"  
"Tenchi told me not to. I'm sorry if i offended you somehow."  
"No, it's o.k., that's what I would have chosen...Hey, wait a minute...you actually  
said 2 sentences..."  
"That shocks you?"  
"Well, yeah. You're not very talkative."  
"Hn."  
"Where do you come from?"  
Heero looked down at his plate. "Nowhere in particular."  
"But you've got to live somewhere."  
"I have an apartment near the preventers headquarters."  
"So you're a preventer?"  
"Yes."  
Ryoko felt embarrassed. Had she hit a tender chord in Heero's persona? He  
seemed to be retreating behind a shield to keep her out. "I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."   
Ryoko felt stupid. She was being loud and intrusive again, as usual.  
Heero looked at the embarrassed Ryoko questioningly. "It seems we're both  
hiding painful memories."  
"But...how would you know?" Ryoko whispered, slowly bringing her eyes to meet  
Heero's.  
"You hide it like a friend of mine - being as cheery as possible in front of others,  
smiling and joking to hide the pain. I, on the other hand, shove it all behind a barrier,  
controlling my emotions so as to not let the pain show. However, the barrier prevents all  
other feelings from being shown as well."  
"So open up your heart to me."  
Heero gripped the edge of his seat. Ryoko's words had been so simple, so honest.   
Would everything be better if he just told her? His brain said no, but his heart said yes.  
He was saved from an immediate answer by the arrival of dinner. "I hope  
everything is alright," the waiter said.  
*But should I tell her? And she tell me? The burden would be so much lighter...*  
  
A.N. - ooooo....now wut to write....never fear.....there will be more....just not sure  
when.....as usual, all suggestions are much appreciated. Review please! 


	8. letters and phones

Untitled 

A.N. ~ no, i dont own gw, or tenchi characters, etc. finally got to post this...so glad ff.net is back up...hope to be posting more soon :) R&R pleeze! u can even flame if u really want to. 

After dinner, which had been silent after the entrees came, the couple walked to a nearby park filled with cherry blossom trees. Heero and Ryoko stood on a little bridge crossing one of the park's many streams. 

"I always find it comforting to look at the moon," Ryoko said. The words had slipped out of her mouth sounding as if they had come from another person's lips. 

Heero turned Ryoko towards himself. His lips passed softly over hers. 

"What was that for?" Ryoko stuttered. 

"I...I'm not sure." 

The two leaned in for another kiss, this time with a bit more passion. 

~~~~~ 

"You WHAT?!" Duo shrieked over the vidphone loud enough that Heero had to plug his ears. 

"I took her on a date." 

"And...? I want all the details!" Duo had never expected that his first call to Heero on vacation would open with such big news. It was Heero for goodness's sake. All Duo expected was a few 'Hn."s from the guy. 

Heero explained all that happened on the date. 

"Damn. I should have come with you. I mean, 6 girls and 2 guys in a house...damn." 

"We heard you shout," came a voice from in back of Duo. 

"Oh, sorry Trowa, just got good news from Heero." 

"Let me talk to him!" said another voice. Quatre's head then appeared on the vidphone. "What's the news?" 

"He got a girlfriend," stated Duo nonchalantly. Quatre's jaw dropped. He disappeared from the vidphone and a loud thump was heard. 

"I don't get why you are all reacting so strangely to this," Heero said. 

"Heero, think about it," Trowa now got on the vidphone, the only concious and sane person in the room, "It's you." 

"So?" 

"You're Mr. Antisocial, I-never-want-to-speak-to-another-human." 

"I guess I've changed since I got here." 

"You did." 

"For the better?" 

"Definately." Trowa smiled. "Hold on to her. She seems to be good for you." 

"My only problem is that in 5 weeks I come back." 

"So bring her with you." 

"She wont want to come. We barely know each other and she won't want to leave this place." 

"So stay there with her." 

"It's nice and all, but I don't want to stay here. I prefer my appartment." 

"Do you love her?" 

"I...yes. If you can fall in love in 3 weeks, then yes." 

"So tell her." 

"I..." 

"You have to tell her, and soon. Maybe then she'll at least visit with you for a while when you return." 

"You're right. I'll tell her." 

~~~~~ 

Ryoko found a letter on her bedside table. "Hmm, wonder who it's from..." She opened and read it. By the end, her hands were shaky. The letter was from Heero. It was about his past. 

"He...he told me..." Ryoko sat on her bed frozen in complete shock. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	9. white picket fence

Disclaimer- How many times do I have to say this? I don't own gundam wing or tenchi. boohoo :(  
  
  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock between Tenchi's bed and his. 10:45. Impossible. He'd never slept this late in his life. *The clock must be wrong.*  
  
The door to Tenchi's room slowly opened. Heero sat up. "Thought you might want some orange juice and toast," said Sesami, placing the tray on the bed. "Everyone else is already up and about, even Ryoko."  
  
"Really?" said a dazed Heero. He was still in shock over how late he slept.  
  
"Really. Oh," commented Sesami, "I almost forgot!" She handed Heero a note. "Enjoy your brunch!"  
  
Heero-  
  
1:30 p.m.  
  
Edge of the lake by the giant cherry blossom tree.  
  
That was all the note said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko was standing by thegiant cherry blossom tree, looking at the lake, when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Ryoko. You wanted to meet me here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Does there have to be a reason?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"Well, there isn't one."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
"Ha! The great Heero Yuy is at a loss for words!"  
  
"Hn." The couple stood quietly for a while.  
  
"Thank you for the letter," Ryoko said. Heero just held her closer. "You seem...depressed."  
  
"I'm not," he said, keeping as neutral a tone as possible.  
  
"Yes you are. As much as you think you can hide your emotions, I can read them. The eyes are the window to one's soul, you know, and your eyes betray everything. you've been depressed for the last few days."  
  
"I've been thinking about my departure. I've only got a week left. And...and I'm confused."  
  
"Confused about what?"  
  
"I want to go home but... I dont want to leave you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I'm slowly falling in love with you. I know that you like your life here, but I...I cant stay. I need to go. I just dont want to loose you."  
  
"I see," Ryoko whispered, becoming depressed herself. "Well then, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I dont know."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero had known this was going to happen. The two had spent the week together, and now he was on his way to the airport. Without Ryoko. She had hugged and kissed him goodbye. She had even cried on his shoulder. And he couldn't comfort her. They both knew it was the end. Heero let a tear fall as he reflected on the moment.  
  
And yet, what could he have done? *This is all for the best. We have our own lives to lead. Apart from one another. She was breaking down my walls. I must stay the perfect soldier.*  
  
But do you really want to stay perfect? a voice inside Heero's head seemed to say. You want her to tear down those barriers, to make you human again.  
  
*Why would I want that!* the perfect soldier shouted.  
  
You love her.  
  
"Sir," said the driver, "we've arrived at the airport."  
  
"Thank you." Heero then went on his way to the plane.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"HEERO!" the other four gundam pilots yelled as they saw their friend get off the plane.  
  
"Hey," Heero weakly replied.  
  
"How was your vacation?" they all asked.  
  
"I dont want to talk about it." was all they could get out of him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko sat on her bed staring at the sheets.  
  
"You let him go?!" cried Ayeka.  
  
""What else was I supposed to do, little miss perfect?" Ryoko shouted and broke out into tears again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"She didn't come with you," Trowa said. He and Heero had been sitting in Heero's room for the past hour, saying nothing.  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you ask her?"  
  
"She's happy there."  
  
"But are you happy?"  
  
"No. I'm happy here...but not without her. I wouldn't be happy there though. But..."  
  
"But you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she love you and want to spend the rest of her life with you?"  
  
"I dont know."  
  
"You mean you never asked?" Trowa seemed shocked.  
  
"Should I have?"  
  
"I suggest you - "  
  
"Get on the next plane back there and tell her I love her and will spend the rest of my life with her?" Heero copleted Trowa's sentence.  
  
"Well, I was thinking you could call her, but I guess your idea's better." Trowa and Heero looked at each other for a minute. "I'll get the car keys."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Do you love him?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So go after him!"  
  
"But that would mean leaving here and never comming back, or having him live here. Either way one of us would be unhappy."  
  
"But are you really happy here Ryoko?"  
  
"I thought I was, but..."  
  
"But you miss him. You love him. You wanna get married and have 5 kids with him, live in a quaint country house with a white picket fence and a porch swing, and spend your days and nights talking to him."  
  
"Umm...Ayeka, are you feeling well?"  
  
"Of course I am! Haven't you ever heard of exadgeration? Ugh. We both know you'd be happier with him."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"I am! And therefore, we are going to put you on a plane to go see him this instant!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO BUTS!!!!!"  
  
"I guess you're right. Will you help me?"  
  
"I called the taxi company before I even came to talk to you. There's one waiting outside for you."  
  
A.N. - ooo, i'm actually getting somewhere with the plot! R&R pleez. any suggestions/comments are welcome! :) 


	10. too many planes

"How can I help you?" Duo asked, opening the door of Quatre's mansion where all the pilots were staying for the season. He found a woman about his own age (or so she looked) standing on the threshold soaked to the bone by the pouring rain outside.  
  
"Is Heero there?" asked a shivering voice.  
  
"No, he just left, but please come inside and warm up." Duo led the woman into a cozy room with a fireplace and overstuffed furniture. He brought her a set of one of Quatre's sister's clothes so that the woman could change into something warmer.  
  
"What's your name?" Duo asked after the woman came back into the room after changing.  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
"Oh shit!" Duo shouted. "You came here to see Heero. He's on his way back to the Musaki shrine right now! Shit. He wanted to talk to you."  
  
"He's going back? But what for?" Ryoko asked, quite confused. "He said he had to come back here...that he couldn't stay."  
  
Duo sighed. "I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but he went back because he wanted to find a way for things to work between you two. He loves you."  
  
At hearing this, a tear rolled down Ryoko's cheek. "I love him too. Wait, when did he leave?"  
  
"Just about 6 hours ago..."  
  
"So he should have gotten back to the shrine by now! Could you call him for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you Mr...I don't believe I got your name."  
  
"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, but you can just call me Duo."  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Ayeka asked as she opened the door to the Musaki house. "Heero!" She was shocked to find him standing in the doorway.  
  
"I need to talk to Ryoko."  
  
"Sh...she's not here..."  
  
"What do you mean she's not here?" Heero asked.  
  
"I mean...well...she's on her way to that Quatre guy's house looking for you..."  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"About 6 hours ago..."  
  
"Thanx." Heero said as he ran out the door and back to the airport.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He left his home to go back and talk to me...I thought he didn't want to leave...that he was happy here...so he does care. He truly does...  
  
~~~~~  
  
God, I've got to get back to her. But what if she comes back to the Musaki house before I get home? I can't think about that now. I'd fly back here again if that's what it took to work things out. She flew to Quatre's...she must care to have left...she was willing to leave? God, I love her, please don't let her leave.  
  
  
  
A.N. ~ I know this is a short chapter & it took me a long time to get it out. I lost the story after I was halfway done and couldn't find it for a while. I'll be quicker next time, I promise. 


	11. always the bloody rain...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, or Lord of the Rings.  
  
Ryoko lay in bed in one of the many guest rooms of the Winner mansion, listening to the sound of rain slap her window. As the time neared two in the morning, Ryoko heard the voices of two men drifting up the stairs from the main hall.  
  
"Trowa, is she still here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's staying in one of the guest rooms." Here, a heavy sigh of relief from the other man. "You can see her in the morning. Go to bed. You're tired, that's clear."  
  
"Alright. As long as she's here."  
  
After that there was no more talking. Ryoko fell into a peaceful sleep, realizing that one of the voices had belonged to Heero. He was here.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryoko woke up to a knock on the guest room door. "Come in!"  
  
Heero walked into the room carrying a tray full of breakfast foods. "Hi. I...think we need to talk."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
"I..I love you. I don't want to lose you. I was a fool for leaving."  
  
"I love you too Heero. You're no fool. I came here because... because I wanna stay with you. At the Musaki house, I have friends, but nothing else. I don't feel a true sense of belonging there. I only feel that when I'm around you."  
  
"Are you saying that you want to stay here with me?"  
  
"If you want me to, then yes."  
  
"I want you to, if you are happy here. I don't want you to be unhappy."  
  
"Then I'll stay, at least for a visit. If I like it here...well, that can be discussed later."  
  
Content with this answer, the two kissed...and didn't stop kissing until.....  
  
(insert very loud noise in here)  
  
"SORRY!" a voice could be heard shouting throughout the house. From other areas could be heard responses of "DUO!!!!!"  
  
Heero, Ryoko, and the rest of the household ran to the kitchen to see what havoc Duo had created this time. The first thing they saw was a soot- black duo trying to keep a quite angry Quatre out of the kitchen. "Looks as though we'll all be eating out again because of the braided baka," said Wufei quite calmly.  
  
"D...does this type of thing happen often?" asked a quite confused Ryoko.  
  
"All the time," replied the others in unison.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(At dinner that night...)  
  
"You know, Quatre," said Trowa, "You never should have gotten Duo a happy meal. Now he's going to be making sure we go out to dinner every night."  
  
"Shit. Why doesn't anyone tell me these things BEFORE I do them?!" Cried a now depressed Quatre. Everyone just laughed as Quatre started to bawl.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I really enjoyed dinner," Ryoko said to Heero as they walked in the gardens after arriving back at Quatre's mansion.  
  
"I'm glad you did. I wasn't sure if you'd like fast food, considering that Sesami always cooked gourmet style."  
  
"I love junk food. Some nights I'd just 'dissappear' so I could go get fast food. Don't get me wrong, Sesami's a great cook, but a girl can't live only on good food." At this, Heero laughed.  
  
"And I thought women were always concerned about their weight."  
  
"Nah. Just women like Ayeka." The couple came to a lighted court in the bushes, which contained a fountain. Staring at the fountain, Ryoko sighed. "I never knew what I was missing. I love it her, Heero." As she spoke, the first drops of what would become a heavy rain fell from the sky.  
  
"We had best go back to the house," stated Heero, who was trying to find a deep meaning in Ryoko's words. Does she want....should I ask...no. I need more time to think it through. But I do know that I want her to stay here as...no, I cant even think that...but isn't that what I always wanted? For her to be Mrs. Yuy?  
  
"Come on," Ryoko said, pulling Heero's hand, "I hope you know the way, because I have no clue how to get out of these gardens!"  
  
"I know the way...sort of," he replied.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Uh...let's just get going..."  
  
After twenty minutes of searching, the now soaked couple finally found their way back to the house. They immediately went and got changed so that they wouldn't get sick. Then they went back downstairs to the kitchen. Heero (surprisingly) made tea for them.  
  
"Well, I must say, the only thing that I don't like about this place is the weather," Ryoko commented. "It always seems to be raining."  
  
"We're getting a bit of storm weather, but in a week there should be sun."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well then," she said, the two of them having finished their tea, "what can we do now?"  
  
"Well," Heero said, "Quatre has a bunch of DVDs if you want to watch a movie..."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Any movies in particular?"  
  
Shit. I can't let him know that I love chick flics... "Anything but a chick flick."  
  
Wow, I thought she would have liked to watch one of those...oh well... "Okay...let's see... Gladiator... Braveheart... Lord of the Rings... James Bond...well, what sounds good to you?"  
  
"How about... Lord of the Rings?" At least that has some romantic parts in it...  
  
"Right, I'll go get some popcorn and soda. There are some blankets in the hall closet if you want to get them."  
  
"Kay."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo walked by the family room on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Hey...someone's watching LOTR! I'll just go join them... He peered in and saw Ryoko and Heero asleep, entwined in each other's arms as they sat on the couch. Ugh...How could anyone fall asleep during Lord of the Rings! Oh well, they left some popcorn and soda. Might as well make myself comfortable! Duo sat down on the floor and started the movie over again.  
  
A. N. ~ so...I finally got the next chapter out...and I have no idea as to where I'm going to take the story from here. Will the happy couple stay together? Get married? Just be friends? Will Duo be an idiot in the next chapter? (well, we know the answer to the last question is yes). I want people to tell me where they want this story to go! Review please! thanx for reading and putting up with my slow posts :) 


	12. plans

Disclaimer: i don't own anything so blah.  
  
As the sun slowly made its way over the horizon Heero Yuy opened his eyes. Lying against him was Ryoko and by his feet was Duo. They were both sound asleep. Heero got up carefully as not to disturb the two sleepers and cleared away the popcorn bowl and soda cans. He then proceeded to pick Ryoko up in his arms and carry her to her room. *Sleeping beauty. Hn. I don't exactly look like prince charming.*  
  
"Heero," a soft moan drifted up to his ears from the bundle in his arms. Heero gently kissed Ryoko on the forehead. He then tucked her into bed. *I don't want to leave your side* Heero thought as he took an extrapillow and blanket from a closet in Ryoko's room and curled up on the floor by her bed to sleep for a little longer.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Ryoko woke up quite refreshed. As she got out of bed to get dressed, she tripped over a large object and fell flat on her face. "What the...hey, wait! What am I doing in my room and what...Heero!"  
  
"Ugh," groaned the perfect soldier, the object that Ryoko had tripped over. "I carried you up here because you fell asleep on the couch last night."  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember..."  
  
"Would you like to go down to the kitchen and get something for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, please, I'm famished."  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
"Is everything prepared for tonight?" asked a sly voice.  
  
"Everything is ready," said another.  
  
"Fair tickets?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Bribed ride managers?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Ring?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Screen around ferris wheel cabin?"  
  
"Check, but what's it for?"  
  
"Knowing those two, they'd climb down the ferris wheel when it stops. As it is, we'll have to restrain Heero so he won't tare down the screen."  
  
"Oh. Ok then, all's ready."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back to our lovely couple...  
  
As Heero and Ryoko sat at the (well, one of the many) kitchen tables in Quatre's mansion eating their breakfast, Duo walked in. "Hey guys! The fair's in town tonight. Y'all are coming with me 'n the guys. I'm not giving you a choice. Be ready by 4, k?"  
  
"Roger that," grunted Heero. Duo then quickly retreated from the room.  
  
"A fair sounds like fun! Maybe I can win one of those way-too-large- to-carry stuffed animals, ya think Heero?"  
  
"Sure," Heero said, lost deep in his own thoughts. *Maybe tonight's the night...but I don't even have a ring!* "Hey, Ryoko, I have to go out for a little while, but I'll be back in time for the fair."  
  
"Ok, see ya love!"  
  
"Bye." *Shit...must find Quatre and borrow excessively large ammount of money. I sould probably take him with me, considering that I have no clue what a wedding ring looks like...hn.*  
  
A.N. - so...who are the two mysterious people and what exactly is their plan? what exactly does heero have planned for his proposal? and what will ryoko say?....all to be found out in the next chapter....R&R please! 


End file.
